Halloween
Personality A child at heart, Kris is a hyperactive ball of fluff even in the most serious and dangerous of situations. Equally open-minded as he is reckless the boy is interested in everything and wants to be friends with everyone. With a morbid sense of companionship and love he latches on those he love and bites those he does not like. He will do his best to make everyone happy! For a price, of course. (Most of the time it’s just head pats and food.) Backstory A powerful, successful mother who taught him how to be the top of the food chain. Kind brother and sisters that stayed with him even at his ugliest moments. He loved his family. All of them. That’s why, they’ll be with him always. Resources His mother’s remaining wealth in a bank account, but is homeless at the moment Equipment and Weaponry 2 daggers, one very insulating coat, lollipops of assorted creatures Specialisations * Cooking * Baking * Arts and crafts * Execution * Murder Quirk Type Transformation. Survival of the Fittest. Kris’s quirk allows him to take on the traits of beings he consume over a long period of time. Due to his mother’s wealth she fed him many different beings to cement certain traits in place. The cat ears was a byproduct of the quirk usage as well as his love for laser pointers. The ears do nothing useful, but he can control them. Currently, he kept 4 family of animals within his system. Feline: Shown with large paws, extended claws and a sleek tail, his speed increased to 10 m/s and can deal 8 kN of damage with his claws. Bite force increase to 10 kN. This cat hates loud noises and bright lights. Hearing something over 85db (the sound of a lawnmower) will leave him stunned for 1 turn and fearful for the rest of the time. Macropods: Given a pouch and tail, Nico can store items within his body safety and use his 1.5 m tail as an extra limb with the same abilities and stats as his legs. His legs are provided extra power allowing a jump height of 3 meters and kicking power of 10 kn. Most macropods live in warm weather, and like most of them Nico is more susceptible to the cold in this form. This makes his movements very limited. Arachnid: Spiders, scorpions, mites, ticks. Given an exoskeleton armor that protect him from 10 kN of damage, Kris gets a 1.5 m scorpion tail, or an extra limb that deals 7kN of damage. Bite force increase to 10 kN. His main focus though is on his sharper teeth and tail that can deal a poison that stuns the person he injects it to for 1 turn. Please, no bug spray. Power will be reduced by half. Fire is also a weakness of his. Camelid: Camel, llama, alpacas. The sturdiness and fluffiness of these animals gives the boy extra tufts of fur that can cushion 10 kN of blunt damage and weather immunity. In addition, alpaca fur is flame resistant and thus he can withstand 200 C to -30 C. He is able able to carry 200 kg. However, his mobility is limited halving his speed. Each animal takes 1 second to activate, and stay activated for 3 turns with a cooldown of 2 turns. Weakness Limited range as he is mainly close combat and versatility. The weaknesses stated per family. Kris cannot mimic the same animal 2 times in a row and must use 2 other animals before he can become the first animal again.Category:All CharactersCategory:New Age OCCategory:OC Villains Category:Villains